


The Interrogation of Miss Merigold

by novipuffs



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Drug-Induced Sex, Erotica, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Interrogation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novipuffs/pseuds/novipuffs
Summary: Triss Merrigold expected rough treatment at the hands of Caleb Menge's evil witch hunters.  What she didn't expect was for her interrogation to take a twist like this...Warning: features elements of rape/non con
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold/Original Male Character(s), Triss Merigold/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Interrogation of Miss Merigold

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a retconning of Triss' interrogation scene from the Witcher 3 quest "Count Reuven's Treasure".
> 
> It's my first published piece of fanfic so I'd love to hear any feedback or comments from you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own or claim ownership of or make any profit off of any of the characters or other elements contained within the story.

“Geralt, I can take care of myself.. The hunters, they won't treat me like a lady. Might hurt a bit, but…”

Those fighting words rang in Triss head, each crack of the whip only echoing the foolhardiness of her earlier statement. She would have screamed but for the gag, put there to prevent her from uttering incantations.

The witch hunters had caught her by surprise with their preparations. Sure, she had expected to be thrown into a cell, even restrained and put in shackles. In her mind, she envisioned that she would melt the chains behind her back, overpower the guards and then head straight for Caleb Menge, the leader of the witch hunters. But she had made a grave miscalculation. A miscalculation that ended up with her clamped tightly in a stockade, unable to even turn around to face her tormentors as her body was left entirely to their mercy.

“Shake that pretty ass of yours for me hun,” one of her torturers laughed, thrashing her bare ass hard with yet another stroke. Triss could not help but squirm against her restraints, as the other men in the room laughed. The whip had torn the silks of her green dress, leaving her back and ass bare, save for a few shreds. Her tears had smeared lines of eye shadow down her cheeks into black tears. Unable to even swallow properly with the gag in her mouth, a few specks of drool smeared her pretty little mouth. Triss had never felt so unladylike in her life. But more than that, she felt exposed and helpless, and blushed at the thought if Geralt was to burst into the room to rescue her now.

“What is Geralt doing?” Triss thought. The plan had been for one of them to extract the location of their dear friend, Dandelion, and then breakout. What was taking him so long?

Suddenly the door to the cell burst open. Was he finally here?

“You foolish, little girl,'' drawled the loathsome, gravely voice of Caleb Menge. “Did you really think that you and your lover could trick me with such a transparent lie?” 

Triss’ head sank and she fought against the tears welling up in her eyes. Had they hurt Geralt? Menge slammed the door shut and marched to stand in front of her. Triss struggled, thrashing her neck furiously, but with a vice grip, he forced her chin up as one of his men strapped something tight around her bare neck. Demetrium. Triss could already begin to feel light headed, like she had a drink, or three at a party.

She felt the gag come out and immediately Triss lunged at Menge, snapping with her mouth, But for the stockade she might have made him an enuch. Instead, Menge stood there and struck her across the face.

“You'll regret that soon you red headed whore,” Menge growled, “just like your precious Witcher will when he finally wakes up. Yes, he’s not dead, yet.” Menge said noting her visible sigh of relief, “but he will wish he was… you both will soon.” 

“I'll gut you if you hurt him”, Triss snarled, “I'll tear out your throat and…”

This statement earned another stinging slap across her face. 

“No, you will not,” Menge replied. “Now, Miss Merigold, I know you are the leader of the last remaining pitiful band of sorceresses in Novigrad. Tonight, you will provide me with information pertaining to their current locations

“You’ll never make me talk!” 

“Hm, about that… My men here have told me that you have been resistant to our present methods. I think it is time we move along to something a bit more… unconventional." Triss shuddered and felt her hairs stand up as Menge's hand ran along the curves of her slim waist.

"I’ve found it mighty effective thus far. You sorceresses, without the passion of the eternal fire to warm you, instead seek to fill your heart with other vices. So many of you are vulnerable to the pleasures of the flesh. It makes you oh so easily broken.” With that, he arrived at her ass and gave it a tight squeeze, making Triss yelp to the room's mocking laughter.

“You filth! You disgust me!” Triss snarled, but deep down she quivered as she anticipated what would come next.

“Save your energy darl,” the torturer chimed in,”you'll need it later.” Suddenly, he grabbed a firm hold of Triss' mouth, forcing it open, as Menge pulled out a flask and emptied it down her throat. The two men held her mouth shut and pinched her nose until she swallowed.

“Wh-what did you give me?” Triss slurred. She felt not just tipsy now but as if her heart was beating both slow and fast at once. Blood was pounding around her ears and she felt her cheeks flush red involuntarily and suddenly felt very warm.

“Oh, nothing that'll make you sick. We know that you’re deathly allergic to those perverted concoctions you witches brew up. This is a hundred percent natural. Absenta and damiana. A powerful aphrodisiac. You see, I’ve found the whole experience both much more enjoyable for my men and our chats more productive with its aid. You will break and reveal yourself a base slut like all the other sorceresses before you. I will get what I want. Men!”

From the corner of Triss’ eye she saw a squad of a dozen? Twenty? Men enter the room, eyeing her up eagerly. Triss felt hands yank what was left of her dress down and tear her panties off.  They swept across her body, fondling her breasts, rubbing between her legs.

"Told ya she would've had a shaved cunny, all whores do."

"She's tighter than them girls down by the docks that for sure", a voice behind her replied, as Triss yelped as she felt a finger suddenly probe inside her.

To her horror, she felt her nipples harden to their unwanted caresses, and her pussy already begin to moisten with anticipation.

Caleb Menge gave her ass a parting slap and turned to the door. “I myself do not partake in such brutality, but I'll be back in a while, after I have a chat with your lover. So long.”

“Please..” Triss whimpered drunkenly, as she felt the first man take his place behind her. "Stop..."  


His hands forced her legs apart and his fingers traced the opening to her pussy, which was already glistening wet, betraying her true desires. 

“Look at yourself, you’re as wet as a bitch in heat, ” he said, smearing her pussy juices across her face. Triss tried to recoil in disgust but could not move away. “I know you want it. All sorceresses like you are weak minded whores."

He placed both his hands around her thin waist and thrust into her hard, filling her up immediately. Triss could not help herself and screamed.

“Shut up whore, and suck on my cock like the worthless cocksucker you are,'' said another man standing in front of her. He was big, larger than any she'd seen before. The soldier grabbed Triss’ head with both hands and forced her lips around the head of his cock. She tried to keep her mouth closed but she was too weak to resist and he was too strong. Ultimately, she gave in, letting him push his way inside of her. Triss spluttered for air between thrusts, each deeper than the last, until finally it was all in and she was gagging on his cock.

At that same moment Triss felt the man pounding her from behind quickening as he reached his climax. I hope he doesn't cum in me she thought, but it was too late and she could do nothing about it as he released his seed into her with a grunt. It felt warm, filling her up inside. The ferociousness of it all made her cry out, sending her into little spasms against the restraints. Triss felt herself cumming uncontrollably, adding to his cum already dripping out of her pussy.

"Looks like we got ourselves a real nympho boys"

Another man immediately stepped into her place, and without hesitating, began to fuck her hard.

Meanwhile, the man at her face pulled out of her open mouth and she felt warm cum spray on her tongue and across her face. “Swallow it bitch,” he growled, tilting her head backwards. He placed his hand over her face and she could not do anything but taste his load. To her surprise, it wasn’t altogether unpleasant, sweet even, but perhaps that was the aphrodisiac, bending her body against her will. As with her pussy, another man immediately stepped up in his place.

"Wait," Triss said, still trying to swallow, her mouth full of cum and spit.  But the man gave her no recourse and took her by her tied up hair and began slamming his cock into her mouth like it was a fuck toy. 

At first, Triss squirmed her hardest against her restraints, trying in vain to break free. But moving forward would only press a cock deeper down her throat, making her gag, and moving back, she felt yet another man tearing deeper inside of her. She soon realized it was pointless and gave in as man after man took turns at using her body.

One of the guards had pulled out her twin buns and her long, flaming red hair fell across her face. The men took pleasure in attempting to stain it entirely with cum, which they did successfully. Her clothes were entirely torn off by now, and she was naked, save a black demetrium collar around her neck and her brown knee high leather boots.

“Why, are we only using two of her holes, when she has one more to give us” one of the guards suddenly yelled out.

“Let’s take her out of this bloody stockade and fuck her on the ground.”

“Can’t,” a soft voice chimed in, “Rules, Menge said to always keep them chained up.”

“Well he ain’t here, ain’t he,” said the chief torturer. “And I’m in charge now. With the collar on this bitch ain’t going anywhere.”

The other men roared in approval.

Triss felt the shackles around her wrist open. She tried to stand up but was forced onto her knees by the surrounding men.

“No funny business now luv or the fun ends.”

“Yes… sirs… please be gentle,” she whimpered. She’d only had Geralt in her ass once before, as a piece de resistance to secure his breakaway from Yenn, but it had hurt so much she hadn’t offered it since. Triss trembled at the thought of what might come next. She realized if she was to have any hope at escaping she must submit to all of their wanton desires, no matter the cost.

The men pushed her down, forcing her to ride one man, as she felt the head interrogators cock press up against her tight asshole from behind. It was already coated with their cum which served as lube, but still Triss cried with pain as he penetrated her forcefully. Without waiting for her to get used to the feeling, as a kind lover might, he began to pick up the pace, pressing deeper with each thrust.

“Damn them, why does this feel good?” Triss thought. As the pain began to fade she found herself liking the feeling of being spread open by two cocks. She felt her own hands wander across her breasts, down to her clit, and she toyed with it as they fucked her, adding to her pleasure. As the man below her began to unleash his load into her ass she felt a moan escape from her lips and her body surrendering to the oncoming orgasm. 

The guards laughed. “You’re meant to be punished you slut”, they said.

“I am being punished,” she whimpered, coquettishly, “I'll do what you want. I'm a dirty little whore for you to use.”

The men obliged, shoving fresh cocks into her face. Triss took one in her mouth and one in each hand. Her head enthusiastically bobbed up and down as she licked and stroked their throbbing cocks, enjoying the taste this time as she surrendered to her base desires. She felt another man ready himself behind her to thrust into her ass and she pushed back onto it, guiding him in. She was filled up in all her holes once again and moaned with pleasure.

Across what felt like hours, the guards took Triss in every which position. They did what they pleased with her body like a twenty crown strumpet. She moved willingly, her moans echoing down the halls.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream in the distance. “TRISS”, The cry cut through her dream state. “Geralt?” She thought. Then there was a loud banging on the door and Menge barged in.

“Men, get dressed the Witcher has escaped- what the bloody tarnation?” Menge stared at the empty stockade.

“Where is the damned witch?”

The crowd of men parted, and Menge saw Triss, fireball in hand, a murderous glare fixed on her face. The collar lay at her feet.

“Sorry boys. Fun’s over.”

In the distance, Geralt heard a chorus of high pitched screams and the crackling of flames and he broke into a sprint towards its source.

\--- 

Triss awoke, wrapped up in a warm embrace, to a familiar scent.

“Geralt?” She whispered.

“Shh… You’re safe now. I’m taking you home.” he replied. “What happened back there? More specifically, why were you naked among a bunch of witch hunter corpses when I found you.”

“Oh Geralt,” Triss blushed, turning away, “that was just, the results of some... powerful fire magic.”

“So powerful that it burnt your clothes off? I thought we weren’t going to keep secrets from each other anymore, Triss.”

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Triss replied, “but first, do you still have those shackles?”

“Triss, you’ve been through hell already. We don’t need to play prisoner again. If any witch hunter lays their hand on you, I’m chopping it off.”

“You’re such a romantic when you’re protective like that." Triss leaned up and kissed Geralt on the cheek.

"But I wouldn’t mind being your prisoner, for tonight. In fact I’d like it if you also…” Triss leaned into Geralt’s ear and whispered a few words.

Geralt broke into a jog, then a sprint.


End file.
